


知乎体：有个搞音乐的对象是什么体验？

by mujunlixia



Category: Chinese History RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mujunlixia/pseuds/mujunlixia





	1. 正文

有一个搞音乐的对象是啥体验？

秀恩爱专用小号  
泻药  
又到了发狗粮的时候，各位准备好了吗？

其实也没啥特别的体验，只不过你的耳朵将享受到永久性免费按摩服务。搞乐器的手都超级好看！我先生的手又细又长又白，贼诱人，每时每刻都想上去啃一口。腿型也超好，又白又长又直，腰又细又软，柔韧性超级好，适应能力强！！偏了偏了……

我先生是学古琴的民乐多少都会一点。简而言之就是天才型音乐家，上手很快。我俩初中隔壁班，因为种种原因我和他住他家别墅。高中分开了，而且我学文，他学理；我体育特长，他音乐特长，简直天各一方……学业任务重，谈恋爱挺难的。每天放松的时间就是吃完晚饭听他在学校桃树下弹古琴。那时候心里就定下了，这辈子就他了。

然后最烦的是大学生活。虽然没高中那么累了，可高数是真的难。要不是有我先生，我可能毕不了业。每天晚上我学会一题，他就唱首歌，要是平时考试进步就给亲亲给抱抱。

他本科毕业之后就去音乐学院读研了，我继续学古典文学，开始异地。（话说学法学之类的政治学科简直了，我的秀发啊）

异地恋超难受的，只有视频，看得到吃不到。好在他是天才型选手，一年之后就很在教授后面巡演。一开始是助手，久而久之就是替补了。因为长的帅后期还是主持！我去看了一场，刚好他替一个怀孕的小姐姐弹琵琶。那一场我先生他是神仙！！！但仅此而已，并不会有偶像剧中后台偶遇的剧情，他可能都不知道我去了。

后来我在姑苏金陵文化局工作。别问为什么，问就是生得好。理所当然住一起啦。求婚那天我特机智，用古琴琴弦吊了个戒指项链……他主动亲我了！！！其实后来生活也没啥改变，毕竟十几年的感情了。因为家庭环境，我家思想都挺保守的，洞房就是初夜。

我当时逗他：“其实我会吹箫哦”  
他很纯，没懂。看上去非常震惊。  
我拿出一支箫，放到一边，开始我的表演。  
都说箫鸣能引凤，但他分明比凤还好看，声音也比凤鸣好听多了。

第二天本想和他温存一会儿，他一开口就问我：“昨晚你吹的是什么曲子？”  
“凤求凰啊。”  
一个音乐家的调情，我懂。  
他笑得特别明媚，，抱着我就不撒手了。

唔，去接我先生下班了，后续也没什么了，甜到齁的日常，怕你们酸。

有缘再见~

评论区：  
1L  
答主绝世好女友！先生好过分，求婚让女方来！不过幸福就好啦。祝99。

2L  
ls看清楚好吧，一个宿舍！敲黑板！要考的！祝99

3L 锦鲤·周  
现在知道你去看啦。


	2. 后续车

新房就是周瑜在安徽的别墅，很大，布满了青春的回忆。

“阿瑜，我其实也会乐器的。”

“什么乐器？我怎么没见你用过？”

“我会吹箫哦~”孙策在周瑜耳边轻轻地用气音说话。低音炮的气音，对某瑜这样的声控杀伤力可想而知。  
他倒是真的单纯，丝毫没意识到孙策的荤话，还略带期待的想要听曲子。

孙策转身到卧室那出前几日藏着的青竹制的洞箫，放到床头。走出房间，将周瑜牵到卧室，将他扑倒在床上，看着周瑜清澈的眼睛，擒住了他的薄唇。  
房间很大 ，亲吻发出的啧啧声不绝于耳。周瑜霎时红了脸，也不记得孙策说什么吹箫的事。

孙策一手揽住周瑜纤细的脖颈，一手慢慢下移，抚过周瑜有些微微发烫的身躯，来到了被西裤包裹着的地方。白色的西裤被微微撑起，孙策也能感受到里头的火热。

他慢慢退下有些发紧的西裤，双唇顺着身下人身体曲线的起伏，一路翻山越岭，来到了莹白的双腿间。

他亲了亲白嫩的大腿，手轻轻推开了正在磨蹭的大腿内侧。张口含住玉茎的前端，伞状的头部被温软的唇舌惊得一跳。孙策安抚性的舔了舔前面的小孔。

“嗯………”

张开嘴，一点一点的让玉茎深入，尽量不用牙齿去碰它。周瑜上半身还半躺在床背上，不用低头就能看见卖力在他腿间吞吐抚慰他的爱人。  
视觉和生理的双重刺激让他闷哼出了声。羞耻比快感更甚，他立刻抬手捂住发出呻吟的双唇。

孙策也不闹，慢条斯理地为他服务。沾满润滑剂的手指也渐渐移到了周瑜身后尚未开垦的蜜穴。双指揉开了层层叠叠的花瓣，紧闭的小口慢慢显露出一个小小的洞口。

孙策一边吞吐着口中发硬膨大的事物，一边探入食指。异物的刺探让周瑜感到有些不适，原本挺立的物什也疲软了几分。孙策继续用嘴为他服务，手上的动作也不停。

“嗯……你轻些………唔………有，有点疼……”

说不出的感受在身体中炸裂。前端被人悉心伺候着，后面却被毫不怜惜地插入了三根并不算细嫩的手指，快感与疼痛交织在一起，让周瑜慌了神。

在后穴浅浅抽插的手指突然顶到了什么，周瑜蓦地叫了一声，前端也在孙策口中缴了械。

孙策将口中的精华尽数吞下，手指在后穴扣挖了几下也拿了出来。沉浸在高潮余韵中的周瑜双眼无神的喘着气，看着孙策急不可耐地套上安全套，又拉开他的双腿扛到肩上，将坚硬的物件顶在刚刚被开拓过，现在还在一张一合的穴口。

孙策一手扶着自己的事物，一手拉过枕头垫在周瑜的腰下，缓缓推入。层层的穴肉挤压过来，坚硬的物件被柔软所包围，爽得孙策发出一声满足的长叹。

由于前戏做得充分，周瑜并没有感受到太多的疼痛，只是微微的胀痛和被异物闯入身体的不适还是难以忽略。直到他感受到两人的身体完全紧贴，这场入侵才渐渐消停。

孙策毕竟还是心疼他，没有一下子就挺腰动作，俯身含住被周瑜咬着的下唇，舌头灵巧的探入牙关，挑起了周瑜的兴致。

见周瑜也有了欲望，小腹也被什么东西抵住，孙策才放心地动作。他解开周瑜的西装和衬衫，露出他匀称的胸膛。和孙策这种时时刻刻注意身材的人不同，为了形体美观，周瑜定期会去健身房一次，身上有一层薄薄的肌肉，没有那么结实，却很好看。线条均匀地分布在白嫩的躯体上，现在又因着情欲泛了微微的淡粉色，看得孙策又涨大了几分。

孙策一边挺动着腰，寻着刚刚找到的软肉伐挞，一边含住周瑜有些挺翘的乳头，轻轻吮吸，手指捏起另一个揉搓把玩，引的周瑜失去了仅存的机智，放声叫喊。

“孙策………别……别这样………我受不住………啊……你别咬………轻点………啊………快……唔……快点………痒………用，用力………”

原本干涩的蜜穴慢慢泌出了花蜜，肉体的拍打声更舔几分黏腻，穴口啧啧有声地吮吸着不断进出的肉棒。周瑜被这样的声音和不断生疼的快感激出了泪水，挂在眼角，微微颤颤，却并没有掉落。孙策舔去他眼角的泪珠，亲了亲周瑜被泪水熏红的的眼眶。

“哈…………快些动………难受…………嗯………啊………这里…………嗯…………好大…………呃……………”

“舒服吗，阿瑜？”孙策吻了吻周瑜不断发出魅惑呻吟的薄唇。

“舒服…………嗯………孙策………还要………你，你再………再亲亲我……好不好………”

孙策依言吻住了浪叫不断的周瑜，几个深入，搂着周瑜喷射出来。隔着薄如蝉翼的薄膜，周瑜感受到一股炽热打在自己的肠壁深处，不由地颤抖了一下，前端也微微颤颤地泄了出来。

初经人事的周瑜很快就睡了过去，任由孙策抱着他去清洗，还换了干净的床单。而后，孙策也抱着香香软软的周瑜睡了。

周瑜的生物钟第一次没有发挥作用，一直睡到日上三竿。前一晚吃饱喝足的孙策醒得比他早，撑着脑袋在看他。

当周瑜睁开眼睛时，便对上了孙策温柔含笑的目光。他费力地撑死身子亲了亲孙策的下唇，笑着问道：“昨儿晚上说吹箫给我听的，你倒是说说，你吹了个什么曲子？”

孙策眨了眨眼睛，将周瑜搂到怀里，亲了亲他齐肩的长发：“当然是……《凤求凰》啦。”

窗外的阳光正好，暖阳惹人陶醉。人生幸事莫过于年少的喜欢如今是你的枕边人，你们从不曾分开过。

“阿瑜，想吃什么？”

“桂花糕，再来一碗阳春面。”

“好，我去做。”

一起过日子嘛，哪里要追求什么刺激，讲究什么山盟海誓，海枯石烂。真正的幸福是桂花糕般的甜而不腻，和阳春面般的平平淡淡，可你又能在不经意间吃到面里藏着的荷包蛋。


End file.
